


Taking It

by trophic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Kink Meme, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Stargate Atlantis Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-02
Updated: 2010-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trophic/pseuds/trophic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After fucking John, Evan plugs him up and makes him walk to his own quarters with Evan's spunk still inside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking It

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to sga_kinkmeme. Prompt in summary. Slightly edited and revised.
> 
> Contains the following kinks: Dominance/submission, obedience, orgasm denial, sex toys worn under clothes

John's not going to break. Not this time, not ever. He's stronger than that. Better than that. But Evan's cock inside him is pushing him so hard he can't stand it. He's so fucking close.

"Please," he grates out. "Major, please."

Evan shoves into him hard and holds him like that, arching above him with a smile behind his eyes. "Sorry, sir," he says, and he's enjoying this, the bastard. "Not this time."

"Crap," John whispers, because he knows it's the asking that made Evan say no. John knows better. He really does. He just slipped up, there.

"You can put your feet down if you want," Evan says, which is taking pity on him, so John does. He slides his heels down to the bed, relaxing his abs and his knees, while Evan shoves in again.

It's not as hard to hold himself off in this position. Evan's cock still feels huge, but he's not hitting John's prostate anymore, and it's a relief, even as each stroke still pounds into him. John fists his hands in the sheets. He can manage, like this. He won't come.

"You look so hot, sir," Evan says, ramming him again. "All spread out like that for me. You could take this all night, couldn't you?"

"Yeah," John says, because that's the right answer, and he can say it now. "Can take as much as you want to give me."

"That's much better," Evan says, and pulls out. "Flip over, John. Ass in the air. You can hold your balls if you need to."

John rolls over and sticks his ass up. He's doing better but he's still close, so he wraps his right hand around his balls and tugs them down as Evan enters him. It helps a little.

His asshole has taken a lot already, so he has to suppress a groan as Evan slides in. Evan knees his thighs apart and takes him deep, and John squeezes his balls harder, hard enough to hurt. He's going to be aching in the morning, but Evan told him not to come. If he's lucky, he'll get his chance tomorrow.

"Be good for me," Evan says, shoving in again, hard. "Make me come."

That's John's cue, and he lifts up as Evan pulls out, squeezing his muscles tight as Evan's cockhead slides through the outer ring of his ass.

"Fuck," Evan says. "Yeah, baby. Like that." He pushes in and John clenches again, over and over, in time to Evan's thrusts. John's good at this. Evan has trained him well, and in a matter of minutes Evan is gasping with every shove.

"Gonna fill you," he says. "Gonna fill you so full." And then he gives the hardest thrust yet and his hands clamp down on John's hips and John feels him come, hot and pulsing inside.

It goes on for a long time, longer than usual even, but finally Evan pulls out with a little sigh. "You're so fucking pretty like that, sir," he says, and John goes hot all the way down his chest. "Roll back over."

John does as he's told and looks up at Evan's face. Evan's looking pleased with himself as he surveys John's body, and John can imagine how he must look, his hole all red and swollen, his cock still hard and desperate.

"So pretty," Evan says, and strokes John's hole with one finger. "Too bad I can't fuck you all night."

John can't help it: his cock twitches at the thought, and Evan laughs.

"One of these days, I'm going to fuck you for hours," he says, and pushes his finger inside. John clenches around him, rocking his hips, and Evan laughs again. "You'd love that, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah," John says, and the most humiliating thing about it is how it's totally true.

"One of these days," Evan promises, and pulls his finger out. John can't help himself; he whines a little when it's gone, because for a minute there he'd thought Evan was going to take pity on him.

"Well," Evan says, getting up off the bed, "we'd better get you back to your room."

John knows what that means, so he gets up slowly and bends over to pick up his pants. But when he tries to straighten, he feels a hand on his back.

"Wait," Evan says. "I just got an idea. Something I think you're going to like. You can go ahead and get in your clothes, but don't pull your pants up."

"Okay," John says, and his heart is pounding in his throat as he does what Evan says while Evan goes and digs in a box underneath the bed. John feels pretty awkward lacing his boots with his pants around his knees, but when Evan stands up, he's holding a butt plug. A big one, with a wide bulb and a narrow, elongated base, the kind meant to fit snugly in the cleft of your ass.

"Bend over, sir," Evan says, and John feels himself flush again, but he does it, and the next thing he feels is the plug against him. There's no lube on it, but Evan didn't let him clean up, so his ass is still full of spunk, and when Evan gives it a good shove, the plug slides into him. There's a spark of pain as the widest part pushes through, and then John's incredibly full and his cock is so hard he's pretty sure it's going to fountain if anything touches it.

"Now, remember," Evan says, "you're not allowed to come," and John swallows the _fuck_ that wants to come out of his mouth.

"Need. A minute," he says, and Evan puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Take five if you have to," Evan says, so John does.

He's still hard enough to hang a towel on five minutes later, but he's not going to rocket off, so he carefully pulls up his boxers and his pants and fastens up the fly. His cock is tenting his pants pretty badly, but Evan doesn't say a word, just leads the way to the door and out to the corridor.

It's only when he starts to walk that John realizes just how big the plug inside him is, and how full he is of Evan's spunk. He can feel the thing shifting inside him, sliding side to side, pressing against his prostate with every step, and just like that he's on the edge again. He has to stop at the end of Evan's hallway, bracing himself against the wall and counting down from a hundred by threes.

"C'mon, sir. You can do it."

"I'm good," John says, straightening, and when Evan says, "You know, you really are," he flushes all over again.

Fortunately there's no one in the corridor, and no one in the stairs that lead down to the transporter. But when they get out of the transporter on the other side, Radek Zelenka is there, waiting to go in.

"Oh, hello, Colonel. Major," Zelenka says, with a nod to each of them.

"Evening, Doc," John manages, and carefully slides a hand into his right pocket. He doesn't touch his cock, but his hand kind of disguises the tent, a little.

"You heading down for the midnight chess tournament in the mess?" Evan asks Zelenka, like he wants to have a conversation, and John swallows a groan.

"Yes," Zelenka says, "yes, I am. You two should join us." His eyes settle on John. "I have heard, Colonel, that you possess a certain amount of skill."

John waits for a moment, his heart pounding in his chest, but Evan says, "'Fraid I can't make it tonight. Sorry, Doc."

John can feel his shoulders slump in relief, because he can't even imagine trying to play chess like this. He'd be laughed out of the mess after three moves. "Maybe some other time," he drawls, and Zelenka nods.

"Yes, yes. Now if you will excuse me," and steps into the tranporter.

"Have fun," John says as the transporter doors close, and then he can feel Evan's hand on his ass, steering him toward his quarters.

They make it inside without further incident and Evan palms the door closed. "Strip," he says, so John does. His cock is still ramrod hard, dark and wanting, and it points toward Evan like it's saying all the needy words John's holding back inside.

"Very nice," Evan says. "Now go brush your teeth."

John's hyperaware of the plug in his ass as he goes through the motions of brushing and flossing. Taking a piss is next to impossible, but he finally manages it. When he comes back out, Evan's leaning against the wall by his bed, his face still warm and amused.

"You know, it's funny, sir," Evan says. "I never would have pictured you like this. Before we started all this, I mean."

That might not exactly be permission to speak, but John figures he's earned a little leeway tonight. "Oh, I've got hidden depths," he says.

"That you do," Evan says, and pats the bed where he's pulled the covers down. "You're pretty damn amazing. I hope you know that."

The words warm John all the way to his core, and he doesn't even mind all that much when Evan pulls the sheet and blanket up over him.

"Sleep well," Evan says, and bends to kiss him on the mouth, slow and sweet with a lot of tongue.

"See you tomorrow?" John can't help asking.

"Bright and early," Evan says. He pats John's shoulder through the blanket. "Oh, and John? Don't forget: you're still not allowed to come."

John doesn't manage to say "Good night," but Evan doesn't seem to mind. Evan throws him one more wicked glance before heading out the door, leaving John alone -- hard and desperate and plugged -- in his bed.

Evan told him to sleep, so John tries, and he succeeds intermittently. He keeps thinking his ass will adjust to the plug and he'll be able to ignore it, but it's too big for that, and every time he shifts, he shudders. But he can't stay hard forever, and somewhere after three, he finds a position that isn't utterly impossible and drifts off.

He wakes to a hand on his inner thigh, sliding up towards his balls. John cracks open his eyes to see Evan bending over him, and there's a sudden pressure inside his ass as Evan touches the plug.

"Amazing," Evan says. "I can't believe you left it in. You really didn't come?"

"You told me not to," John says, because that says everything, and the next thing he knows, Evan is kissing him again.

Kissing isn't something they generally do a lot of, but Evan's really into it, and John takes his tongue in greedily. John's already hard, and he can feel last night's desperation building again, all from the press of Evan's mouth against his.

"Gonna fuck you," Evan says. "So hard you see stars."

John tilts his hips helpfully and Evan sits up and takes hold of the plug. It's pretty firmly stuck in there, but Evan tugs steadily, and with a sharp flare of pain, it's finally out. John whimpers and grabs his legs, spreading for Evan shamelessly, and Evan lines his cock up, braces himself on one arm, and slides in.

It hurts, but not as much as John was expecting, so John takes a firm grip on his balls. He needs some sort of distraction, something to hold himself off until Evan says he can come. But Evan's hand closes over John's and eases his fingers away.

"It's okay," Evan said. "Really, sir. You can come whenever you want." And he starts to move.

John throws his head back and takes it, takes every burning stroke. There's nothing to stop him now, nothing to hold him back, but he lasts as long as he can, letting the sensation wash over him, concentrating on the sound of Evan's breathing and the rhythm of his thrusts until he finally senses that Evan's getting close.

"So. Fucking. Amazing," Evan says, and pulls John's legs up over his shoulders to take him deeper still, and that's when John loses it. A sound tears out of his chest like a sob, and the pleasure rips through him, so strong he can't see, can't hear, can't do anything but feel the orgasm pouring out of him. He's dimly aware that Evan's still fucking him, but it's like nothing he's ever felt before, a rip current, a tidal wave, and he's still making noises, incoherent sobs that only slowly turn into words.

"Evan," he hears his voice say. "God, Evan, I..."

"Shhhh," Evan says, and John feels him jerk and knows he's coming, too. "It's okay, John. It's okay."

Evan's cock is still twitching inside him when he opens his eyes, and John's covered in spunk, drenched from his chin to his dick. "Fuck," John says. "That was..."

"I know," Evan says, and gently lowers John's legs before leaning in to kiss him one more time. "Believe me, John. I know."

There's nothing more to say, so John closes his eyes again and just lies there with Evan on top of him. In a minute or two Evan's cock will go soft and slip out, and there's a world out there, a real world, with crises and responsibilities and Wraith, a world where he's Evan's commanding officer and Evan has to do what he says rather than the other way around. But he doesn't have to go there, not just yet.

Evan's still inside him. He can fly a little longer.


End file.
